


Bruce in a Cave, Day 13

by Isilfic (Isilweth)



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Robin (Comics)
Genre: Batcest, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, First Person, Multi, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Porn, Slash, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 15:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilweth/pseuds/Isilfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim is invited to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruce in a Cave, Day 13

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ashley and Kate for the friendly and helpful beta. They are both awesome!
> 
> This Tim is a solid six on the Kinsey scale.
> 
> All thanks to this panel in Robin #175:  
> 

I should have realized it could happen. Would happen.

Ever since we left, Dick would charm and bed any vaguely brainy or redheaded woman we met. Experience told me the suite we shared would be occupied. Dick had left the yacht with the auburn-haired model. We had several hours until the slave-trader departed. Several hours until patrol. However, Dick usually left a "DO NOT DISTURB" sign on the knob and there was no sign on the knob this time. I walked in expecting the room to be empty. It was not.

Dick was naked. Blood rushed to my cock. His back was to me. Sculpted, sinewy muscle from head to heel for my viewing pleasure. I thought I might drool. It took me less than a second to recover. In that time, I know he registered my presence but I believe he did not notice my response.

He was crouched over the ottoman, long, bare, feminine legs spread to either side of him. He made slurping noises and audibly breathed through his nose. His hand was busy doing something to her sex organs, though I could not see through his body to see exactly what. She keened and shook, then let out a high-pitched hh I was sure would pierce the walls.

She noticed me then. Smiled. "Richard, it is your cute leetle brozair. Come to play, leetle brozair?" She raised her eyebrows at me. Then she turned to Dick.

He stood up straight, cocked his head over his shoulder. His eyes sparkled. The lower half of his face shone with juices. He lifted a brow, repeated the silent question. My choice. I had permission to 'play' with him.

I breathed out slowly, counted to four, breathed in, counted to four again. Tried to regulate my breathing. Think his offer through rationally. I could not do it with my heart racing and my brain in my pants. Instead a silent argument waged in my brain. A primarily emotional argument.

"He's likely to find out how you feel."

"I won't let him."

"It'll be worth it."

"What about the girl?"

"It's Dick."

I moved toward him. He grinned. She giggled. He offered his hand to help her sit. Patted the spot next to her on the ottoman for me. I faltered. I decided to reveal a small part of the truth. Years ago, I had caught him off guard by implying I had impregnated my girlfriend. Recently, with my dad, Steph and Kon dead, I had confided my virginity. "I'm nervous."

He reached out for me. With his arm around my waist, he guided me the rest of the way and set me down next to her. Then, he leaned in close; his cheek brushed mine; his breath was hot against my ear. He spoke low and quietly, his words just for me. "That's okay, Timmy. I'm right here. This is like a training exercise."

He dropped back into a crouch in front of us. Face to face. He took my hand in his. Calloused. Rough. Strong. He shifted so his arm ran the length of mine and he could more easily guide my hand. "We're going to touch her tits, Tim."

Her breast was soft in my hand; the hard pointy nipple insistently jabbed against my palm. Dick covered my hand with his, lacing his long fingers through mine, stretching them apart. He pressed his palm firmly down and together we massaged one of her breasts. He worked the other with his free hand. I noticed her chest flush. She moaned. Of course Dick knew what he was doing.

I watched the veins on the back of his hands, one completely covering mine. Felt the heat of him surrounding me. My cock twitched. I felt faint and looked toward the floor.

That was a mistake. His hard-on was directly in my line of sight. Bobbing, uncut and proud. I tried to catch my breath. Smelled his sweat. I convinced myself he could tell. Convinced myself that any second harsh reality would interrupt my fantasy.

I had to see his face.

Dick was watching her, but he turned to me the moment I looked at him. I blushed and looked at the girl, unable to meet his eyes. He would see how much I wanted him. Instead, I moved my gaze across her body. I lingered. Hopefully he thought it was in appreciation of her, rather than avoidance of him.

Dick's hands moved from her breasts to unbutton my shirt. "We need to get you out of these clothes." I lost all the composure I had gained looking at the woman. I closed my eyes. Felt his hands slowly moving down my chest. Other hands working at my fly. I pressed into both. Imagined I heard Dick's breath hitch as he pushed me onto my back.

I did not imagine her giggle, as she pulled my pants to the floor. I knew I was smaller than average, but she made it embarrassing. "He's cute, yeah?" Dick petted my hair. It soothed me. "She's gonna suck you off." I tried not to panic and concentrated all my attention on him.

His voice was a whisper in my ear. "Mmm. You like that, little brother. Your cock in her mouth. Wet and warm. Tongue moving over the head." When he said it, she did it. I pretended she was not there. Just Dick. Just us. "Ooh, yeah. Down the base and back up again. Slurp. Sloppy." His breath was heavy. "Dangerous. Yeah. Just a bit." I felt her teeth graze my shaft. It hurt mildly and I bit back a response. He would see it. "Gentle. We won't hurt you, Timmy. Let go. This is yours." His hand rubbed my shoulder.

I flung my head back and my hips up. My right hip brushed his left. Wet. Sticky. I opened my eyes and stared. A bead of sweat trickled down his hip bone and pooled in the hollow of mine. Just a little lower. His hand played a cadence on his cock. It was stunning and beautiful, like everything Dick. Her hand was just below his, kneading his balls. Not hers. I whined, "hnnh."

Suddenly, the skin to skin contact with Dick was gone. No touch on my shoulder. No hip to my hip. I followed his movement. I could not help it. Where was he going?! He had left me bereft with one graceful pivot. He faced me now, reached down to her, whispered in her ear. She nodded slightly. He grasped the back of her head and pushed her down onto my cock. "Suck him hard. Suck that cock." I was not prepared for that. "You're gonna' come, Tim." He grinned. His cocky, mischievous, irresistible big-brother grin. Dick _grinned_.

I came. Came hard. Every muscle in my body stretched out and suddenly released. My milky spunk was dribbling out her mouth, over her lips, and down her chin. Dick looked her over. He winked. He kissed her. Plenty of tongue. He would have tasted my jism. Then he lapped up the remainder. Not a drop left. He licked his lips.

I wanted to lick them, too. I wanted to kiss them and suck on them until they were red and swollen. Until it hurt. I wanted to hurt him for his blindness. Hurt him until he understood he was mine.

I did not do what I wanted. Instead, I lay there, wanting, watching and grinding my lips together.

While I recovered from my orgasm, they were busy. Dick was back on the ottoman, his butt just off the edge. She perched above him and moved down onto his hard cock. He arched up and plunged into her. His latex covered cock disappeared inside her. She set a rhythm. He met it, thrust for thrust. It started slow, then got faster and harder. He was grunting, while she had started in with that high-pitched wailing again. She shook, wailed louder and suddenly they were still. Then, he was slowly moving into her again.

"Leetle brozair," she hummed. She looked at me dolefully and grabbed at my head. She pouted at Dick.

"God, yeah, little brother. Lick her clit while I fuck her." I stared. Tried to figure out how I could get out of it. I did not want to put my face up into her. Into where Dick's cock was thrusting. Never mind. I could not say 'no' to that.

I croaked, "How?"

"l'll talk you through it. God, Timmy. Please." He needed me. I moved up onto the ottoman and moved my body opposite his, my ass facing him. This was my big test. I laid my head on the still-new scar across his abdomen. The permanent reminder of how I almost lost him too. It galvanized me.

I moved my face in and brushed my cheek against his pubic hair. The course hair was a firm reminder of what I wanted. I determined I would do what Dick needed. Her cunt smelled like fresh fish. I gave the knob in front a tentative lick. It was tart. I pressed my tongue flat. Her folds enveloped my nose. I did not gag. I improvised. Adjusted my weight and position. Freed my nose. Stretched my mouth to her vagina where Dick's cock continued to move in and out.

I let my tongue slide along the ridge of the condom. Inhaled his musk. I wanted to drown in it. I moved my tongue fast. The taste alternated between the sweet tart of her cunt, the plastic latex of the condom, and the perfect, salty musk of Dick's cock. I groaned, deep in my throat.

Dick came. I could feel his cock spasm next to my mouth. I wanted to stay there forever with my head on his belly. I wanted to watch as his spent semen trickled out of the condom. I wanted to lay my hand on his chest and feel his heart rate return to normal. Yet I was denied; Dick was already moving and quickly slipped me off of him.

He kissed the girl again. She giggled and preened. He grinned at me and ruffled my hair. He pulled me up with him as he stood, then led me along to the bathroom and sent me into it. "Hit the showers, little brother. You did good." He slapped me on my shoulder and leaned in close. "Although we're going to have to work on where to find a clitoris." I let my joy reach my face. He grinned and turned, closing the door behind him.

It was the best evening of my life and somehow, Dick still had no idea why.


End file.
